


Forbidden

by ilibri



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Light Angst, Oral Sex, THERE WAS ONLY ONE BED, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29659899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilibri/pseuds/ilibri
Relationships: Akagi Michinari & Reader, Akagi Michinari/Reader
Kudos: 7





	Forbidden

Rules are meant to be followed. It's what you were thought growing up, it's what you teach your class. Most of the time rules make sense and you find majority of them quite easy to follow. But there is one you want to break more than anything.  
And it's Akagi Michinari who's to blame. Love at first sight might be a bit strong of a description but from the moment you meet you can't deny the attraction to the new P.E. teacher.  
In the beginning it's just lingering glances and polite smiles in the staff room or when you met in the hallways. You catch him staring more than once. At first he'd avert his eyes and you'd notice a slight blush on his cheeks, but as months roll by his bashful smile is replaced by a flirty grin and a wink. He stops by your table for small talk during breaks and soon you always sit together during obligatory after work drinks. In the dimly lit bar nobody notices how you lean closer to him while he's telling a story.  
“-so I told them to go yeet themselves on the court!“  
The ending catches you off guard and your drink goes down the wrong pipe. Akagi pats your back while you cough and laugh at the same time. His hand lingers, slides lower as he rubs circles on your lower back.  
“You do know that's not how you use that word, right?“ You wipe tears of laughter from your eyes.  
“'Course I do. Ya should've seen their faces. Priceless,“ he snickers and takes another sip of his drink.  
As the evening continues you feel your mind becoming hazy. After most of your coworkers leave you stand up on wobbly feet to head home.  
“I'll walk ya,“ offers Akagi and who are you to turn him down?  
He lets you cling to him when you walk down the street. He pulls you closer on the train, his hand on your lower back to keep you steady. The walk in the brisk night air sobers you up but you keep your arm intertwined with his. He doesn't seem to mind.  
“Here's my place,“ you say when you stop by your apartement building. Would it be presumptious to invite him in?  
Perhaps not. But it would be inapropriate.  
When you turn to say goodnight he's staring again. The blush on his cheeks might be from more than just alcohol but you don't get much time to ponder over it. Both his hands cup your face and in the next moment his lips are on yours. Soft. Perfect. Warmth of his embrace, taste of whiskey on his lips. His thumb caresses your cheek, his other hand follows along the jaw and gently ghosts over the skin of your neck. Do soulmates exist? His tongue slides past your lips to playfully tease yours. Perhaps some things were meant to be.  
When you part you're left breathless. Were you younger you would convince yourself that nothing feeling so good could be wrong. But you know kissing Akagi is a mistake. By the way he holds you, the way he slowly kisses you again, the way he pulls you closer against him you know he's aware of it too.  
Were you still under the influence of one too many drinks you would ask him to stay. When you part you press one last kiss to his cheek before wishing him goodnight.

*

 _Winds of fate are cruel. They blow and turn your life around and always hit where it hurts most.'_ Whoever said those words must have had about as much luck as you.

“Gather round!! Arata, what did I say about vendin' machines?!“ Akagi calls out.

Of all the teachers it has to be Akagi you got partnered up with for this field trip. He doesn't seem to mind nearly as much as you do. His carefree smile is as wide and bright as always.

His completely normal acting around you stings, mainly because your cheeks heat up every time he's around. Ever since he kissed you all those weeks ago you feel like a teenager with the biggest crush in his presence and to be completely honest; it’s embarrassing. 

Students head for their rooms and after you finish helping them settle down you finally head to yours. The door clicks open when you slide your room card and you shuffle awkwardly through it. When you enter and see who your roommate is you drop the bag.

“Oh,“ is all you manage to utter.

Seeing you makes all colour drain from Akagi's face.

“I, I think I got the wrong room,“ you say after a few very uncomfortable moments of silence.

You didn't. Slight panic starts to take over. No, no, this can't be happening. You doubt you can stand to spend three nights in the same room as him without doing something incredibly foolish.

You hurry down to the reception but no matter how hard you try to convince the lady you need one more room you return empty handed.

“So I guess we're stuck together,“ nervously chuckles Akagi.

You want to punch someone. Preferably whoever messed up the number of teachers coming on this trip. The room is so small it's hard to stay out of each other's personal space. After seeing there is only one bed you're on the verge of grabbing a pillow and sleeping in the hallway.

“I'll sleep on the floor,“ offers Akagi.

“Where exactly?“ you ask with more irritation in your voice than intended. “There's barely enough space for our bags.“

You end up dividing the bed with some sheets and extra pillows. Akagi jokes it's almost like building a pillow fort. If you weren't a sack of irritated nerves you'd laugh and agree.

You take much longer preparing for bed than you need. Despite being exhausted you aren't looking forward to climbing under covers. Being so close to Akagi is nerve wracking. Even with blankets and pillows between you you still smell his shampoo.

“Hey, y/n, whaddaja think, should we give kids more free time tomorrow?”

How can he be so calm? “What's the plan like?”

“Museum in Nara.“

“Maybe... I mean, majority of them won't find it very exciting anyway. How much longer are we talking?“

Akagi shrugs. “An hour.“

You think it over. “Sounds good,“ you agree. “Let them run wild in the park with the deer. At least we won't have to worry they'd run in the street.“

“They could get attacked by the deer though,“ chuckles Akagi.

“But it won't be our fault.“

He looks over at you. “I thought you were supposed to be the responsible one here.“ You roll your eyes. “Well Arata will like it. Did ya know he wants to be a zookeeper?“

You readjust the pillow to make yourself comfortable. “No, no I didn't.“

Akagi tells you about the career plans students have told him about. A warmth spreads through you, thinking how nice it is to hear they trust Akagi with their dreams.

“-He’d known he wants to be a university professor since he was 7! Can ya believe? When I was his age I wanted to join circus. What?“ he looks over at you when you fail to hold back a giggle.

“Nothing.“ The picture of Akagi in circus is just too funny. And kind of adorable. “What did you want to be? Clown?“

“Knife thrower.“ His face lights up when you laugh again.

“Let me guess, your parents disapproved so you had to choose a different career?“

“Found another love when I started playin' volleyball. Before high school I even wanted to go pro.“

“Why didn't you?“

He shrugs. “Wasn't good enough. What about ya?“

You have to think a little. It has been a long time since you've thought about your childhood dreams.

His eyes trail over your face when you speak. “Mhm, can see ya.“ He pauses. “Kind of.“

You smack him with a pillow. “What's that supposed to mean?!“

With Akagi's laughter echoing in the room you can't stop a smile creeping on your face. You turn away and burry your face in the pillow. “Goodnight Akagi.“

He turns the lights off. “Night.“

*

The next morning you wake up before alarm rings. Akagi's still deep asleep, tightly hugging a pillow. In the faint morning sun coming through the window he looks so peaceful. And kind of cute. Despite the snoring. You get ready and leave the room before he wakes.

During the day you try your best to keep your distance but your efforts do nothing to stop Akagi from circling and annoying you throughout the day. In the crowd at the museum he sticks close, his hand grazing yours when you pass each other. When the time for a break comes and you head outside he trips you just so he can catch you in his arms. For heaven's sake, he's being more childish than the students you're supposed to be looking after.

For the third time that day you grab his hand before he manages to tickle you. “Stop that.“

“Stop what?“ he innocently asks but the grin on his face is anything but innocent.

You glance around, making sure students have already scattered throughout the park. You step away from Akagi seeing one of your teacher colleagues is still nearby. Luckily her back is turned. “We could get in trouble.“

“Over what?“ The innocent look in his eyes could as well belong to a toddler asking for candy. “Besides, I like trouble,“ he winks before walking away.

*

By the time you return to your accommodation it's already evening. Just the thought of being in the same room as Akagi makes your heart pound. He leaves the room when you take a shower, saying he'll check up on the students in the mean time, and you're thankful for this little act of mercy.

You're not sure how much of his teasing you can take before you wipe away that mischievous grin of his. With a slap or a kiss, you have yet to decide. 

You make yourself comfortable on the bed. You pay a lot more attention to the schedule for tomorrow than usual. Mostly because it's Akagi's turn to shower and you're trying to keep inappropriate thoughts out of your mind.

At least he has the decency to come out wearing a shirt. He dries his hair with a towel and stretches his neck. “These pillows are just so weird, dontcha think? It's been hurtin' the entire day.“

You don't look up from the schedule. “Maybe you just don't know how to sleep.“ He playfully smacks you with a towel. “Come here,“ you pat the mattress beside you.

Akagi sits down. When your fingers touch his neck he freezes for a mere second before relaxing. You press the sore muscles of his shoulders, running your fingers to the back of his neck.

“You have so many knots,“ you notice.

He chuckles. “First field trip. It's more stressful than I expected.“

You rub circles down his back and focus on the particularly stubborn knot just below his left shoulder. The muscles under the thin fabric of his shirt are pliant beneath your fingers.

He hums contently and leans closer into your touch before freezing and sitting up straight as if he just remembered there's a line he's not allowed to cross. His smell is intoxicating. You move back to massaging his neck. Tips of his hair is still wet from the shower.

“Better?“ Something is telling you you're on thin ice.

Akagi turns to face you. Brilliant smile on his face makes your heart skip a beat. “Much better. Thanks!“

Only now you become aware of just how close he's sitting. You can feel the warmth radiating form his body. Ah, fuck should've listened to that small voice telling you this was a bad idea.

You kiss him.

When you pull away he's beaming. Before you can speak he pulls you into another kiss, his hands slowly move up and down your back. “Knew ya wouldn't be able to resist for long,“ he smirks.

You’ve crossed the line already. So what damage would it be taking one more step? You climb in his lap and run your fingers through his damp hair. His lips feel perfect against yours. You can’t seem to get enough. One more, you tell yourself, just one more. When he pulls away you drag your teeth along his jaw, just testing the waters. He carefully lowers you on the bed and moves to plant sloppy kisses on your neck. His hands roam down your sides and slip under your shirt, making you shiver.

Akagi gently nips at the skin under your ear. “Stop, no marks.“

He plants a soft kiss on the reddening patch. “Sorry,“ he murmurs.

“We could get in trouble.“

In response he grinds against you. “Told ya I like trouble.“

He slides his tongue past your lips. His touch makes your head spin and a knee pressing to your core isn't helping. It’s embarrassing how eagerly you grind against him.

“Listen,“ he pants, “I know we shouldn't...“ You put your hand on his flushed cheek then brush your lips against his again. “I want ya,“ he mumbles against your lips, “I want ya so bad. Even if it's just tonight.“

Your stomach flips. “Just tonight,“ you breathe.

When you kiss him deeper and drag your tongue against his he trembles. You fiddle with the hem of his shirt before pulling it over his head. Without a warning he pins you underneath him, grinding his already noticeable bulge against your throbbing core. The moan he draws from you is almost shameful. Not that you care since you're far too preoccupied with helping him get you out of your clothes.

The way his eyes darken at the sight of your naked body makes you flush even harder and you bashfully try to cover yourself. He grabs your wrists. “Hey. What are ya tryin' to hide for love?“

His hands wander over your arms. He trails kisses down between your breasts and nips at the skin of your abdomen. When you squeal and playfully smack his head away he grins wider and presses a soft kiss over your naval before moving lower.

He takes his time kissing and nipping at the skin of your tights. As good as it feels you wish he'd just fuck you already.

The way his eyes glisten when he drags his fingers between your wet folds sets you on fire. You can barely hold back a whimper which only becomes harder when he parts them and latches on your clit. He's sloppy, his tongue lapping in quick circles, his fingers digging into the flesh of your tights. You buck hips against him wanting more. “Michi.“ His name is a whimpering plea.

Fingers replace his tongue, rubbing soothing circles that only make the knot in your stomach tighter. “I got ya love. Just relax and enjoy.“

He sinks his teeth into your inner tight, making you yelp in surprise, then laps his tongue over it in soothing circles. You know it will leave a mark. His fingers slide from your clit to your entrance, slowly sliding one finger inside. He observes every shift of your body. He returns to giving attention to your swollen bud and it isn't long before you feel orgasm building. You grab on the sheets. His pumping fingers graze your sweet spot just enough to make you see stars. It's hard holding back moans as the waves of pleasure wash over you. When your orgasm hits you clamp a hand over your mouth, trembling and clenching around his fingers.

He presses soft kisses all over your body while you come down from your high. “Ready?“ he asks once you've caught your breath. You nod.

He climbs off to grab a packet of condoms from his bag.

“Did you bring them with you?“ you half joke.

“Nah. Bought them yesterday. Just in case,“ he winks.

You can't help but laugh. His hair is a mess and the blush on his face makes him even more adorable than usual.

He lets you put the condom on and digs his fingers in your shoulder when you slowly stroke him. You peck his parted lips. He’s panting and you almost can’t believe the lust in his hooded eyes is all for you. He pushes you on your back and lines himself up with your entrance. He holds your hand while he slowly pushes in you, giving you all the time to adjust to his length.

A string of breathy curses fall from his lips. “Fuck y/n yer so hot, fuck, finally-“

The way he fits inside you makes your head spin and the fast, relentless pace he picks up isn't helping either. He leaves messy, wet open mouth kisses down your neck and chest. “Slow down Michi, slow down.“Slow down, this is the only night we got.

“Shh,“ he presses his hand over your lips, “we can't have them hear ya, right?“ He kisses your forehead and slows so you can catch your breath. His hand slips in yours, pinning it above your head, fingers tightly intertwined with his. His lips brush over your cheek. His skin burns against yours. Each of his slow thrusts pulls a moan from you that gets muffled by his hand.

Akagi stops and sits back on his heels. He's covered with a sheen of sweat, his chest heaving. He runs his hand through the mess you've made of his hair in an attempt to compose himself. His fingers brush over your nipples, down your stomach. Then he hooks his arm under your leg and gently pushes it towards your torso. He moves the hand from your lips to cup your flushed face. “Be good and quiet for me, yeah?” His finger brushes over your lower lip and you nod.

The new position makes him reach even deeper. You clasp shaking hands over your mouth when he hits your sweet spot. He notices your reaction, thrusting again and again in the exact same spot. His fingers find their way back to your clit, rubbing frantic circles and it isn't long before the pool of heat in your abdomen bursts. Akagi's fingers dig into your hips, holding you steady as he thrusts faster, helping you through your high.

His lips meet yours again, hungry and almost desperate. In the darkness of the night they muffle his whimpers as he comes closer and closer to the edge, you feel him shudder and inhale sharply every time you clench around him. He hides his face in the crook of your neck, picking up a much faster pace.

Your nails dig in his back, he's reaching so deep and it feels like heaven and you don't want him to stop. A thrust more and he comes, biting your shoulder to hide his loud moan.

For a moment there's only the sound of your panting. Akagi lifts himself on shaking arms to kiss you. Softly. On your lips and your cheek. He caresses your jaw, peppering kisses all over your face.

“One more?“ you murmur.

He kisses your nose. “I was hopin' you'd ask.“

Just tonight, you think to yourself, just tonight he's yours.


End file.
